


Ambrosia

by shiei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Canon Compliant, Obsessive Behavior, Past Lives, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Possessive Behavior, Reincarnation, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, armour kink, god i love his claws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiei/pseuds/shiei
Summary: He's a sentimental old fool, always chasing the shadows of the past. And in her, he encountered the most perfect rendition of his old love yet.





	Ambrosia

On a night as dark as this, she couldn’t tell where she stopped and he began.

All she could do was close her eyes and trust her senses. Feel the pain from his intrusion that could only be described as searing, like every fibre of her being was being set alight as her muscles fought to expel him from her body.

_How could something that feels so right cause so much pain?_ She wondered, having elected to endure the pain silently, such a reaction coming all too naturally for someone as stubborn as her.

While she tried her best to maintain her posture, she conveniently forgets that he has the ability to read her like a book. He dips closer, rests his forehead upon hers as he cradled her face with gloved hands. She tilted towards the contact, relishing the cold contrast of his armoured fingers upon her warm skin.

“Breathe, love.” Whether it was genuine encouragement or a command was for him to know only. She’s not willing to admit that his throaty rasp sent a shiver down her spine, soothing the burning in her lower regions instantly. He could tell, of course he could. As she calmed herself, the wall he had hit previously slowly began to withdraw and he was able to encase himself deeper inside her.

Much to his delight, he was finally rewarded with a reaction in the form of a gasp. Albeit _modest_, it’s a start. He forwards his hips slightly to test the waters, the movement causing her to jolt, the friction inciting electricity within her core. She could feel his wicked gaze bearing down upon her, registering her expressions and committing them to memory so he never forgets this moment of submission. Ever.

Whatever remains of her defiance melts away to nothing as he moves again, withdrawing just ever so slightly before easing back into her, not stopping until his cock is fully sheathed inside her warmth. He’s amused by how easy it was to fuck her now, seeing as it was only a short while ago that she was whimpering in pain from his intrusion. He sated in the thought of her body opening up just for him, no longer having any qualms about accepting him wholly. She was greedy and he expected nothing less from a descendant of _Her_.

He grits his teeth as he forces himself to still momentarily, waiting for her muscles’ involuntary constrictions to subside around his cock. And then, he does it again, driving into her at an agonisingly slow pace, but penetrating deeply, and deeper still, with every thrust.

Deeper so he could violate the parts of her that no light could ever touch.

She jumps as his cock passes over the sweet spot within her, trying in vain to suppress her cries as he angled his hips to nudge it over and over again. His sculpted nose passes down her cheekbone before finding its way to the crook of her neck, gliding his hot breath mere inches above her skin.

The sticky nectar of her arousal increased, lolling down her thighs as it continues to oil his movements. She’s nearing the edge and she’s hyperaware of his every ministration, her body shaking with primal desires for release and from the damnable pleasures he was inflicting upon her. Lost in the heat of the moment, she begins pushing her hips up to meet him, seamlessly settling into his pace so not to break his rhythm, urging him for more, more, _more_.

She struggles not to writhe as he wills his slender fingers up her legs, dragging a lengthy claw towards her inner thigh. Carefully, he parts her folds, his thumb curling down onto her tender clit, assaulting it with gentle pulsing strokes.

He’s so cruel with his teasing and it was becoming all too much for her to bear, a complete sensory overload. She raises her eyes to meet his for the first time tonight and then, with whatever voice she could gather, she begged him, weaving words between desperate moans.

Begging for what though? For him to _stop_? No, she wasn’t even sure anymore.

Nonetheless, her pleas fell upon deaf ears, Emet-Selch paying no heed as he persists with his sweet torment on her swollen nub, passing slick fingers over and over again until the bundle of nerves there could handle no more stimulation.

“E-Emet, please!” She actually really is begging this time, body writhing to the side to try to get away from his touch, but he doesn’t let her, forcing her hips back down with his free hand with a kind of strength not unexpected from a man of his stature.

His strokes grow more frantic, as with his thrusts, the once harmonious rhythm now broken and haphazard as he implores her to come for him. Almost, almost, she was _so_ close…

Her legs fall wider open, granting him better access so he could finish off what he had started, and quickly. She needed him to fuck her deeper, even harder, without hold.

And he could do nothing but comply.

After all, how many millennia has he waited for this single encounter? To meet this near perfect rendition of _Her_? He’s had several thousand lifetimes to dream about reuniting with her, to join with her again in body and soul. And he would give everything he had to offer, and more, if it meant he could hear her say his name one more time. Nothing will spoil this night.

“_Persephone_,” the name slipped from his mouth like an endearing curse. It sounds so familiar to her, but she doesn’t understand why, and before she could question it, she felt his gloved hand move to her neck, sharp claws skimming across milk skin as his fingers coiled around her. She didn’t need to look at him to know his gaze was fixated upon her. “I will make you remember what it’s like to be mine.”

Cautiously, his fingers began to press down, never hard enough to hurt her though she is certain he had every intention to brand her skin. As he resumes the motion of his hips, he keeps his focus solely on her face, watching for any signs of fear or resistance.

But there was none. None because she was too lost in the sea of sensations, which has seemingly amplified out of nowhere, her ecstasy reaching new plateaus. Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen acting as an enhancer, but if whatever she was feeling earlier was heavenly, then surely, she is now descending into the deepest pit of hell.

He seems to notice too. How could he not when she is shaking in pleasure under him, her muscles tightening almost painfully around his girth as she races towards that elusive heat. He couldn’t help but chuckle darkly. She really was perfect and she was his, rightfully.

“My true name, say it.” He urges, almost desperately, loosening his grasp on her neck slightly so she could conjure the voice to speak._ I need to hear it from her mouth._ He moved faster still, filling the small room with lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin that seem to ricochet into the dark.

She was at his mercy entirely, arching her lithe body into his, throwing her head back as she climbed the last traitorous path towards her peak. He bears his teeth and tugs at her chapped bottom lip, his hand maintaining its relatively gentle hold around her neck. And when his cock forces its way deep into her narrowing passage to hit her spot again, she couldn’t hold back any longer.

“H-HADES!!” She feels lightheaded as euphoria consumed her entirely, the intensity bringing tears to her eyes and causes her legs to shake uncontrollably. He followed her over the edge, mouthing her name breathlessly as he released inside her, marking her as his. It all comes to an abrupt stop as she collapses boneless under him, and him unto her, though he is quick to support himself so he doesn’t crush her with his large physique.

Silence was again restored to the night, except the soft tuning of breaths.

Never did she think her body was capable of feeling such intense pleasure. And perhaps it wasn’t possible, had it not been for him.

She doesn’t have the strength to indulge him with a reaction other than a whimper when he finally withdraws from her body, though she’s immediately overcome by a terrible, cold sense of emptiness. She couldn’t understand it, but it almost felt like he snapped off a piece of her when he parted away.

When she comes to, she finds him kneeling beside her, cloaked primed and proper in his extravagant Ascian robes. He strokes her arm with the back of his hand, lifts her wrist to his mouth and toys with the idea of breaking the thin skin that encased her pulse.

It’s true that human mortality infuriated him to no extent. Their ignorance and short years were immeasurably inferior compared to his lost civilisation. But Emet-Selch has since learnt that perhaps there was some beauty in these fragile creatures. He thinks he may have learnt that through her.

“You have done well, my love, but there is still so much more for you to learn about yourself,” there’s a glint in his eyes as his voice lowers an octave, “and about _us_.” He bites into her wrist hard, earning him a soft curse. She tries to pull free but he merely tightens his grip on her wrist. A red welt surfaces immediately on her skin and he hums in satisfaction, admiring his handiwork. ”Something to remind you of me.” He soothes the mark with a tender kiss before raising onto his feet.

Time to leave before he got any more sentimental.

He turns away quickly to mask any emotions that may have surfaced, summoning a makeshift gateway with a snap of his finger.

She scrambles up when she realises that he intends to run again. “Wait, Emet.“ He halts just as he’s about to step through the portal. “Or would you prefer ‘Hades’? What are you trying to achieve by doing thi— ”

There was a sudden change in the air at the mention of _that_ name and he shoots her a glare from over his shoulder. “**Do not** ever utter that name unless I ask you to.”

She tenses at his hostility. Talk about being hot and cold. It’s almost as if they've reverted back to their first meeting. She wants to rebut with something equally aggressive but she just couldn’t find the right words to say. Not after everything that has happened tonight.

Emet-Selch drops his shoulders with a sigh. He truly felt defeated. Try as hard as he might, he found it difficult to ignore the dull ache in his chest. He really was going soft, wasn’t he? Though in his defence, it’s because it was _Her_ he was dealing with.

“Rest assure, hero. I will appear again when you need a firm reminder of whom you belong to.” She hated that she didn’t need to see his face to know he was smirking. That insufferably smug creature. “Until then, try not to _bore_ me with your antics.”

He waves his hand in the air and she watched him dissipate into the dark.

Following his departure, she found it impossible to sleep, being left alone with her thoughts.

She really wasn’t sure what to make of all this. If it wasn’t for the lingering ache in her lower body and his scent clinging to her sheets, she would’ve passed this off as a feverish dream. Some sort of sweet, lucid nightmare.

But as she lifts her arm towards the moonless night, the mark he left on her skin radiated more warmly than any ray from the midnight sun.

She will meet him again soon, she’s resigned herself to that fact.

After all, Emet-Selch does not lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited and posted this after drinking a lot of vodka, so a huge apology for all the mistakes that I may have missed. 
> 
> Also, tsundere Emet is best Emet and I do not accept criticism.


End file.
